The Prices Of Love
by Rumace
Summary: Just a bunch of stories on crack. KuramaxHiei
1. Equivilent Exchange

Chapter 1: Equivalent Exchange

"KURAMA!" The loud yell echoed throughout the house. Nearby birds flew into the sky in surprise.

The crimson-eyed fire apparition stomped through the house and knocked each door down.

"WHEN I FIND YOU..." "Stop wrecking my house Hiei." Kurama giggled from around the corner. Of course he had a perfectly good reason to be giggling.

The small apparition had over applied make up on. Kurama chanced a glance around the corner only to meet with an angry make up covered face.

"Uhhh…Pfffttt GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kurama fell onto the floor and began to laugh his pretty butt off.

Hiei grew angry, "Shut up fox!" Kurama's hysterical laughing fell to a soft chuckle, "You should wash it off before going after me Hiei."

Hiei stared at Kurama…and stared…and stared.

"You did know you could just wash it off right?" Kurama asked. Hiei ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Silence ensued.

The bathroom door opened revealing a very relieved fire apparition. Kurama smiled and grabbed the phone, fully prepared to pay the money to get the doors fixed.

After the repairs had been made, Kurama flopped onto the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hiei glared at his from the corner of the room. "Aw Hiei are you still mad at me?" Kurama pouted. The glare grew sharper. "Ugh…" Kurama was suddenly struck by an idea, as a sly smirk graced his lips.

Hiei began to move slowly toward the door. Kurama stood up and walked over to the now frozen Hiei.

"If you're so angry why don't you punish me?" Kurama whispered, letting his finger slowly slide down Hiei's chest.

Hiei looked away, trying to hide his blush, "Our definitions of punish are different."

Kurama stopped his finger right on his belt, "Punish me my way then," Kurama blew Hiei's ear gently, "Hiei…"

"Dudes get a room."

Kurama backed away from Hiei and sighed, "Yusuke…to whom do I owe the severe torture?" Yusuke laughed and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.

"That would be Koenma. He wants to borrow some medicine to cure a sick girl." Kurama sighed, "What sickness?"

"I think it's a fever." Yusuke replied and handed Kurama and envelope. Hiei glared at Yusuke from the corner of the room.

Kurama read over the letter and sighed, "I'll have it in 30 minutes. If you don't mind waiting Yusuke." Yusuke glanced at Kurama then looked at Hiei, "I'm more afraid of not being able to stay alive."

Kurama kissed Hiei's cheek, "Don't kill him now." Hiei hissed and swiped at Kurama. Yusuke laughed, "Oh I'm definitely reassured now."

After Kurama had retreated into his room Hiei sat down on the mat. "Yusuke…" "Yeah?" Yusuke smirked. "Uh…well Kurama's birthday is coming up…" "You need help deciding what to get him?" Yusuke's smirk grew wider.

Hiei nodded slowly. Yusuke thought for a moment, " What about…" Hiei looked at him. "…Your body?" Hiei twitched and smacked Yusuke. "Ow…I was kidding." Hiei hned unappreciatively.

Yusuke rubbed his head, "Well it doesn't really matter as long as you put some thought into it. I'm pretty sure Kurama would love anything from you." Hiei sighed and nodded.

An explosion came from the room Kurama was in. "DAMN!" Kurama ran out of the room and threw the medicine at Yusuke. The smoke from the explosion began to dissipate.

Hiei stared.

Yusuke started laughing his butt off. "Shut up…"

Kurama's skin had turned bright pink. Yusuke laughed harder, "That color suits you! Ahahaha!" Hiei tried to stifle a laugh but unfortunately could not hold it. Kurama growled,

"Just a little backlash from the medicine, which you know have, now GET OUT YUSUKE!" Yusuke left laughing, trying to figure out the shade of pink it was.

Hiei smirked, "I guess the gods wanted to pay you back for me."

Kurama hmphed and went back to his room to figure out a way to get it off. Hiei, struck with a wicked idea, dashed to the kitchen and disappeared from Kurama's line of hearing.

Kurama paused at the silence and became wary. A flash of flamingo pink reflected on the mirror drawing Kurama back to his little skin problem.

Hiei snickered silently while hiding in a vent, camera in hand and ready to fire. 'Target locked…' Kurama finally managed to find the ointment that removed the horrific color and turned around so as to grab a towel.

A flash of light startled the redhead and maniacal laughter echoed in the vents. "…HIEI!!!" There was a chuckle from the doorway. Kurama whipped around to face the small apparition.

"I wonder where this would go if I sent it to Botan?" Hiei smirked, tossing the camera up and catching it easily.

Kurama growled, "You wouldn't dare…" Hiei stopped tossing the camera, "Oh…wouldn't I?" A devilish smirk graced Hiei's lips, causing Kurama to shudder in fear and excitement.

"Kurama the pink flamingo. It suits you." Hiei taunted. Kurama blushed, and if Hiei was able to detect it on the skin he paid no mind. In an attempt to save face he kicked Hiei out of the doorway, slammed the door, and rapidly began to rub ointment on his face.

Hiei smiled faintly and placed the camera in a place Kurama would never look. 'Until I can get it developed it will stay there.' Kurama raced out of the bathroom and jumped on Hiei, "Give me the camera love."

Hiei stared at him silently. The answer was given; Kurama didn't have to ask twice. The fox pouted and snuggled Hiei's neck, causing Hiei to emit a soft moan, "Please Hiei? Can I have the camera?" Silence.

Kurama stood up and began to tear up the room, "Where is it!?" Hiei smirked as he watched the mad fox make a mess. After a few moments Hiei decided to stop the nonsense and grabbed Kurama's leg.

With a yelp of surprise, Kurama dropped onto the couch and flinched when he landed. Hiei hovered over him and let an amused smile escape. "H-Hiei?" Kurama breathing seemed a little ragged now. "Don't use so much of your energy…for stupid things." Kurama was shivered under the intense gaze of the ember eyes.

"Stupid?" Kurama asked, his voice barely a whisper now. Hiei lowered himself onto the fox, "Yes…" he ground against Kurama, "Very stupid."

Kurama's mind was now a jumbled mess and his words came out as mews. After a few very active hours, the two collapsed next to each other on the floor.

Kurama snuggled with his lover and sighed happily, falling into a deep sleep. Hiei smiled softly, "Distraction successful."

How'd you like my story so far? The blackmail ensues!! MUAHAHA! Wait for the next chappy, and review please. Cheers.


	2. Gambling With A Fox

Chapter 2: Gambling With A Fox (never do it)

A thick fog of quiet enveloped the apartment. The sound of cards being slapped on the table broke the silence for a few seconds, but the silence continued afterwards.

Hiei stared across the table, straight at the face of evil impersonating a beautiful angel. Hiei glanced at his pitiful cards and slapped them down angrily. Kurama smirked, "Do you fold?"

Hiei glared deathly at him and snorted, "Never." Kurama scratched his head and smiled, "Let's continue then."

Hiei twitched and knew deep in his soul that there was no chance of winning.

After two hours of watching Hiei stare at his cards, Kurama finally touched the line of impatience. "Hiei…I'm going to set my cards down. I don't feel like sitting here and waiting until I die of boredom."

Hiei inhaled sharply and nodded while silently praying the fox had as bad a hand as he did.

"Royal flush." Kurama sighed. Hopes shattered, Hiei stood up and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kurama asked calmly, while gathering the cards.

Hiei dared a glance back, "A walk."

"When are you coming back?" Kurama stood up and placed the cards in a nearby drawer.

Kurama was met with silence and then Hiei made a mad dash out the door yelling, "NEVER!"

With a sigh Kurama wielded his whip and snapped it around Hiei's waist. The fire apparition began to scream bloody murder as he was dragged back into the apartment.

Kurama chuckled softly to himself as he watched Hiei began to bite the vine in a mad attempt to escape.

"Now to satisfy your end of the deal my love." Kurama smirked. Hiei's body slouched limply while nodding slightly in understanding.

Hiei stood on the sidewalk in front of the apartment, an incredibly busy street. Some small children laughed when they looked his way and begged their parents for a picture.

The elderly found it very amusing and began to talk starting their sentences with "In my day…"

Hiei gave the darkest look he could give at every passerby, but they only giggled or chuckled and laughed about how kids were so cute.

The spiky haired boy twitched in annoyance and glanced up to see his lover on the roof smiling down on him and waving.

This only proved to annoy him further and he threw a rock at him. Kurama dodged deftly and laughed as he backed farther up the roof.

A little girl came up to him with huge adorable eyes that would melt any heart, "Mr. Bunny can I take a picture with you?" Hiei's eye twitched and he nodded silently.

After the picture was taken the girl smiled and gave him a hug. Then she ran to her parents and laughed as her father picked her up.

The girl waved a slightly crooked picture of herself and Hiei. He was wearing bunny ears and some bunny paws and shoes. He had a simple pink bunny pajama as his overall clothing, and small fluffy cotton tail swayed behind him whenever the wind blew.

Hiei felt humiliated in the ridiculous and feeble outfit, but due to his loss he was forced to obey Kurama's terms.

He glanced at a nearby clock and sighed, " 30 more minutes to go."

Kurama stared to the far right and smirked, "Hiei love! 30 more minutes to go!"

Hiei nodded and decided he could stand the humiliation for just a while longer.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and nearby people wondered if it was a tremor. Hiei looked toward the source at the far right of where he was standing.

Something was kicking up a lot of dust; Hiei pondered on this for a bit and thought it might be a storm. But the weather looked fine and the news said nothing about an incoming storm.

Suddenly something came into view. It seemed like a black speck for a while, increasing to the size of a blot. Hiei, curious, turned and tried to get a better view.

After a few minutes it was finally clear. A mob a rabid fan girls were running directly at him.

It took him a few seconds to transfer what they were moaning. Then it was so loud he could not ignore it, "Hiiieeeeeiiii innnn aaaa buuunnnnyyyy suuuiiiitttt…."

He whipped his head toward the clock, "25 minutes!?" His eyes bugged out, as the mob was only a mile away.

He turned, with a sudden lapse of memory he forgot that he could run faster than a bullet train, and began a mad dash down the street in the opposite direction.

An hour later Kurama was watching the news intently. _**"We have confirmed that wonder bunny has passed through Hong Kong. He has set a world record or going around the world with no sign of stopping for a rest. Following, seems to be a mob of hyperactive girls, intent on capturing the wonder bunny."**_

Yusuke watched the news from his kitchen and froze. The cup of water he was filling had over flooded as he watched the star of the show, a spiky haired fire apparition running for his life. He burst into maniacal laughter and fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

Koenma watched his the wide screen in the office and snorted, "Well I can be proud of them now." The lord had searched the members of the team to see how they were; not realizing it would show one of them creating a record while wearing a bunny suit.

At 2 am the next day Hiei wobbled into the apartment and glared at Kurama who was awaiting his return.

"I'm going to kill you fox."

"I love you too."


	3. The Business With Moving

Chapter 3: The Business With Moving

"Hiei remember to move the fridge." Kurama yelled from their room. A few seconds later loud cursing was heard from the kitchen. Kurama sweat dropped and slunk back inside the room before his lover could throw cabinets at him.

We now return to the couple's room, which was messier than usual. Boxes were placed at random, and at times hazardous, places. Clothes were folded in some boxes and some strewn everywhere else.

A sudden crashing sound caught Kurama's attention. The door slammed open and Hiei stood there growling, "The fridge fell on me." There was a moment of silence. "How?" Kurama asked.

Hiei threw his cape at his fox, "It fell. How hard is it to understand that?" Kurama laughed and whipped the cape, spraying water all over the place, "No I mean how did it fall on you?"

Death glares were sent his way immediately, "You want to know how I'm still alive?" The red head smiled and folded the cape, "On second thought never mind."

Hiei sighed and sat down, "Human appliances are useless, and overly large." Kurama stood up and placed more clothes into a random open box, "I could call the others for help."

Hiei yawned and nodded off, minutes after replying with a quiet, "Whatever…" Kurama smiled and placed a blanket over the small form.

"Alright! Let's get packing!" Kuwabara yelled. "Shut up you idiot. Hiei is sleeping." Yusuke hissed. Botan began to lift a bookshelf. Kayko glanced around and sweat dropped, "What happened to your fridge?"

Everyone looked over to the charcoaled black fridge with no door. "Hiei." They all said at once. Kuwabara called from the backyard, "I found the door!"

"Where you guys moving?" Botan asked, when she came back from the truck.. Kurama retrieved some whoopee cushions cleverly hidden in places people would most likely sit, and threw them into an empty storage box, "Just in the outskirts of town."

"I want to see the…house?" Yusuke hesitantly asked. Kurama paused and smiled brightly at him, "Of course you can see it. Oh and I wouldn't sit…" A large farting sound erupted from beneath Yusuke, "…. never mind." Kuwabara laughed stupidly and fell backward from a fist to his face.

"You still put those around Kurama?" Hiei asked muddily from the hallway.

Botan whipped her head in his general direction causing her hair to lash at Yusuke's face, knocking him backwards into Kayko, who was holding a fish bowl. (Where the heck did the fish bowl come from??) "Ah!" Kayko accidentally threw the bowl during impact. The bowl flew across the room and landed on Kurama's head.

Hiei watched this whole disaster from a safe distance and snorted when it was over, "Humans."

The water poured out and the fish fell on Kurama's lap, flopping in desperate attempt to return to water. Kayko filled a bowl with water and let the fish flop into it.

Botan laughed nervously, " My bad."

Kurama placed the bowl on a nearby table and stood up, completely drenched. Yusuke stared, " I think some poop is in your hair." Kurama paled and dashed off to the bathroom.

Hiei almost got knocked over from the speed the fox was running at. "With that speed he's perfect for Hiei." Botan laughed. Everyone slowly turned to look at her, "That was lame."

Hiei sighed and went out to check the truck. Yusuke crossed his arms and sat down to rest. Kuwabara was out cold from the punch to his face from earlier. Botan started to dry the floor. "I'll go pack their closet stuff." Kayko volunteered.

"Ok where to start." Kayko asked herself. She noticed no clothes remained in the closet so she started on the items lying on the floor.

At first everything went along normally and she filled a box with shoes.

Then swords were carefully wrapped and the word "Fragile" was penned on the wrapping.

Hiei returned inside and glanced around, "Where's Kayko?" Yusuke opened a lazy eye, "Packing your closet." Hiei suddenly paled worse than Kurama.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Botan asked. A squeal erupted from the direction of the room. Yusuke burst into the room, "What's wrong!?" Kayko hurriedly hid something and smiled at Yusuke, "It's nothing!" Yusuke sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that."

"What was it Yusuke?" Botan asked when he returned to the living room. "She said it was nothing. I think she has a fever though. Her face was really red." Hiei choked and hid in the shadows.

Kurama came out of the shower and went into his room to find some clothes he hadn't packed yet. Kayko came out of the closet, blushing lightly. The two froze in the room when their eyes met.

Silence.

Both turned deep red and ran back from where they came. Kayko slid down in the corner of the closet and the only thought that would appear in her head was, 'He beat Yusuke.'

Hiei's face burned red and he made small squeaking sounds in the shadows. Yusuke glanced over to him with a questioning look. Hiei made himself small, "I just learned something I didn't need to know about your size." Yusuke gave a confused look.

Kurama came out of the room dressed in new clothes and face resembling a beet. Kayko followed moments after with a box labeled, "Fragile" then went back and got a few more boxes.

The second was labeled "Shoes", the third "Valuables", and the last "Fun Stuff". Botan stared at the last box, "Fun stuff?" The box disappeared when Botan tried to see what was in it. Hiei appeared at the doorway with the box, "I'll go put this away." Kurama's face was now camouflaged with his hair.

Suddenly the reason his girlfriend squealed and why Hiei was getting so secretive came to Yusuke, so he smirked at Kurama, "You guys can fill a whole box with just "fun stuff"? How many do you have?" Kurama coughed, "Some are rather large, and a few collars…but that's none of your business."

A wet towel flew at Kurama's face, "You idiot. You basically told him what was in it!" Hiei yelled from the doorway. Botan looked around questioningly.

Kuwabara shot up and hugged Hiei, pulled him down onto the floor and began to cuddle with him. Kurama gaped in horror, Yusuke's eye bugged out, Botan and Kayko just stared, and Hiei struggled for his life. "Let go of me you overgrown monkey!" Hiei growled and kicked Kuwabara as much as he could.

Kuwabara mumbled in his sleep, "Nn oh Yusuke…"

Yusuke froze, "OH MY FCKING GOD. HELL NO!" He began to kick Kuwabara. Hiei was screaming, horrified, because the idiot was trying to kiss him.

Botan and Kayko fell over laughing. Kurama tried to pry his lover out from Kuwabara's grasp.

Suddenly Kuwabara kicked Yusuke away and locked lips with Hiei. Kurama froze in place and just stared. Hiei looked like he was going to be sick. Kayko and Botan had just died from laughing too hard.

Slowly Kuwabara woke up. The realization of what he was doing suddenly came to him. He yelled in horror and shot up. Hiei lay there dead from disgust. Kurama was still frozen with his foot where Kuwabara had been and his two arms held out still holding Hiei's leg.

Yusuke rubbed his head and dashed over to Kuwabara and kicked the idiot in the face. The force blew Kuwabara out of the house and down the street, "THAT'S FOR HAVING WET DREAMS ABOUT ME!!"

Kayko and Botan now lay dead from laughter.

Kurama woke from the shock of someone kissing Hiei and fell over from the awkward position. Hiei snapped out of his phase and disappeared into the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

He reappeared next to Kurama and knocked the fox over, "I can still taste him dammit!" "How can I possibly help with tha" Hiei shut him up with a kiss. After what seemed like forever Hiei released Kurama and stood up, "I feel better now."

Kurama fainted from bliss.

"Makes me wonder when we'll finish packing." Yusuke said tiredly. Hiei thought for a moment and answered, "When we will."

Well that's the next chapter lol. I was on a roll today. Kidding. I'm actually moving into my new house right now. I didn't even know when we were moving till I found the computer missing. So I couldn't update any of my stories! (sob) I'm typing this while I wait for my dad to get the internet working. Basically this was done a bit before I got the internet working. (Took forever to get the internet working! I am a healthy girl I NEED INTERNET RARW!!!)


	4. Kurama Thinks Too Much

Chapter 4: What Happens When Kurama Thinks Too Much

Eventually they had finished moving and arrived safely at their new house without any further traumatizing problems.

"Hey invite us to your wedding haha." Yusuke laughed. "Same to you." Kurama answered.

Yusuke shook his head and left yelling back, "When the world ends!"

Kayko bowed and waved before quickly running after her boyfriend.

Let's ignore what Kuwabara did, cause that's what's he's there for.

Botan had long left during the car ride to one of Koenma's calls.

Hiei was busy lying on the floor waiting for the rest of the furniture to arrive.

Kurama quickly became bored and sat in silence, quietly thinking to himself. Hiei glanced at the fox occasionally. Kurama seemed to be in his own little world after about fifteen minutes. Hiei rolled over to his side, "A kiss for your thoughts." Kurama laughed and sat down in front of his lover, "Isn't it a penny for your thoughts?"

Hiei rolled back onto his back and let out a sigh, "What's a penny worth compared to thoughts? You humans are stupid." Kurama poked him on the side, "You're talking to me in sentences…I'm amazed." Hiei scowled and rolled away from the annoying finger.

"So are you saying a kiss is more valuable than a penny?" Kurama asked laughingly. "Of course it is. You can find a damn penny in a gutter or on the floor. I'll bet you $50 you can't find a kiss randomly on the floor." Kurama smiled at the answer.

Suddenly, without any warning, Hiei was pinned down and kissed. Hiei let out a small sound of happiness that was barely audible. "You owe me $50." Kurama smirked. "Damn you…"

Kurama lay next to him and closed his eyes. Hiei scowled and turned his back toward the fox. (And they sleep!)

Lol

That's all folks! I couldn't think of anything else to write! O.o

I can see my sister running at me with a mallet getting ready to clobber me.

And a sign that says "Type or else!"

o.O must obey prophesizing sign!

"Children." Kurama whispered.

Hiei mumbled a 'What?'

Kurama pulled Hiei into a warm embrace, "I want children."

There were a few minutes of complete silence.

Hiei shot up, his eyes wide, "WHAT!?" Kurama sighed and sat up, "I just wanted to know what it's like to have children running around." "Annoying me?" Hiei glared. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Kurama whispered in his lover's ear. Hiei looked away, "No." "Why not?" "Because kids are annoying and whatever kid it will be will probably annoy the hell out of me just because it can."

Kurama started to whimper and pawed at Hiei's cloak. Hiei's eye twitched, "That only works on me in bed." Kurama smirked and grabbed Hiei and kissed him passionately.

Clothes were immediately taken off and thrown carelessly. "H-Hey…" Since the fox was busy nipping Hiei's neck, all he could manage was a muffled, "Hm?" Hiei fell into a paralyzing bliss and his mind completely aired out, "You bastard…"

The rest is cut off due to scenes unsuited for children under 16. (I bet half of you are under 16. or something…don't deny it I was one of you perverts)

"Can we have children now?" Kurama whispered while tracing circles on his lover's bare back. "One. Now leave me alone." Hiei growled. Kurama smiled and cuddled with his sore apparition.

"Hiei…wake up Hiei…" Kurama cooed. "Shut up you horny asshole." Hiei growled. "Don't listen to him honey, daddy is being cranky." Kurama whispered to someone else, who was apparently in the room. Hiei rolled over and let his eyes adjust. A small boy with deep black eyes and long dark blue hair in a high ponytail, stood next to Kurama.

"Who is that?" Hiei asked. Kurama hugged the boy, "He doesn't have a name." Kurama glanced over with puppy dog eyes, "How about Hiei Jr.?" Hiei flared up, "No." Kurama laughed and sat on the bed, "Help me name him."

"That's our kid?" Hiei asked sleepily. Kurama nodded, "Sorry I didn't ask you before but I had him for a while. He was my first choice." Hiei sighed, "Then I get to decide the name." Kurama nodded.

Hiei fell back into the pillows and then ran through Kurama's mind. He sweat dropped, 'Why is it that he's always prepared with millions of solutions for EVERYTHING?' Kurama was playing patty cake with the boy. "Anything about the kid I need to know?" Hiei asked. 'He likes cake.' Hiei heard Kurama think. A pillow hit Kurama hard, "OW!"

'He likes fire, and flowers.' Hiei glared at this second simple thought. "Rei?" Hiei asked tiredly. He obviously didn't care much as long as he could get back to sleep. "Do you like that name Rei?" Kurama asked affectionately. The boy nodded and walked over to Hiei, "My name is Rei?" Kurama squealed in his head, 'Such a cute voice!'

"Yeah kid. Welcome to family…" Hiei rolled over and curled into a ball of blankets, "No matter how psycho your other dad is." Rei laughed a little and crawled onto the bed, "Why are you sleepy so much dad?" Hiei mumbled, "Your other dad is horny."

Rei crawled around, as if exploring the bed, "Like he's always in heat?" Hiei nodded under the covers. Kurama twitched, "I'm right here you know." They continued a light conversation, totally ignoring the fox. Kurama huffed and left to make lunch.

Rei lay down next to his new dad and rolled around like a steamroller. Hiei poked his head out of the blankets and watched the boy, "How old are you kid?" "Eleven! I kept track!" Rei answered happily.

Rei poked his father's cheeks, "Daddy loves daddy don't you?" Hiei stared at Rei, analyzing the small boy not much shorter than himself at that same age. "Somewhat." Rei grinned, "Where does daddy hurt?" Hiei blushed, "Almost everywhere." Rei's eyes sparkled for half a second and then returned to its dark bottomless color.

The bed began to glow red and then flashed and disappeared. Hiei sat up, "What was…Hey it doesn't feel as bad…" Kurama returned with two plates with spaghetti, "I made lunch." "I cured daddy's butt for daddy." Rei sang. Kurama's face was unreadable, "His butt…?" Hiei disappeared for a moment to retrieve some clothing.

Kurama was clearly surprised that Hiei could move so quickly so soon. Hiei glanced at him, "What he said." Rei and Hiei sniffed the food, devoured it, drank water, coughed, lye back, and let out a sigh. Kurama laughed as he watched, "You two are so similar!"

"I call you fire daddy and I call you fox daddy." Rei declared, pointing from Hiei to Kurama. "Why those names honey?" Kurama asked motherly. "Because fire daddy is fire and fox daddy is a fox. Maybe I should call fox daddy…fox mommy." Hiei stifled a laugh. Kurama forced a smile, "Fox daddy is fine Rei."

Rei yawned fell asleep, transforming into a small black cat with white tipped ears. Kurama stared for a moment in shock. Hiei pulled a blanket over the cat and silently got off the bed.

"He cured your butt?" "Don't ask." Hiei sighed.


End file.
